


Goodbyes

by speedgriffon



Series: Dragon Age: Evelyn Cousland Fics [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedgriffon/pseuds/speedgriffon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair reminisces about saying goodbye. (Askbox ficlet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbyes

_Amaranthine, 9:31_

“Now let me say a quick goodbye before I change my mind.”

Alistair tried to keep his tone playful as he spoke to Evelyn. Inside, his heart was aching. He hated that she had to stay, and that he had to leave. He hated that her obligations to the Wardens superseded her responsibilities to the crown. They had only been married a few months now, and he wanted nothing more than to keep her at his side in Denerim. Maker, how would he ever rule a country without her?

He kissed her cheek, smiling as she turned her chin to catch his lips against hers. Her kiss was soft and sweet, as if she’d see him in a few hours. Alistair returned it wholeheartedly, understanding the significance. She wouldn’t be away for long.

_Denerim Docks- Amaranthine Ocean, 9:38_

Evelyn wore a perpetual frown the entire trip from the royal palace to the harbor. She thought Alistair couldn’t see her expression, that he was fooled by her forced smile. But he knew better by now and always knew when she was upset. He loathed doing this to her. He had no real reason to leave her side, especially when he had no way of knowing how long he’d be away. Alistair watched her pull Varric and Isabella aside as he gathered his small pack from the horse. 

“Keep him safe. I implore you.” Her words were desperate.

Evelyn’s kiss was full of want, silently pleading for him to stay. She whispered I love you and come back over and over, her hands clinging to his coat. When he saw the tears streaking down her cheeks, he was almost convinced. Leaving would never be easy.

_Denerim, 9:40_

Alistair watched with downcast eyes as Evelyn moved around the room. He had caught her in the middle of the night, gathering her belongings, a note left on her pillow for him. She was afraid, and had been for some time now. The taint was catching up to her, crawling at her skin, infecting her dreams. There had been rumors coming out of the Frostbacks, near the Orlesian border, of a potential cure for the blight. Evelyn didn’t want to ignore the possibility of a longer life spent with him.

They made love, and their passion still lingered in the room when she kissed him one last time. He held onto her far longer than he should have, knowing that she needed to do this. It was now or never. Alistair understood but hoped this would be the last time. He didn’t know how many more times he could handle saying goodbye.


End file.
